


She Ra in Disneyland

by thatcutephdgirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Teen Romance, Vacation, but they still have issues that they need to work out ok, catradora in lurv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcutephdgirl/pseuds/thatcutephdgirl
Summary: After saving Etheria from Horde Prime, the Princess Alliance decides to take a much needed trip to the happiest place on Earth.A fluffy Catradora oneshot. She Ra x Disneyland crossover
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	She Ra in Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! xx

“When you said you wanted to look for other traces of magic in the universe, I didn’t think that _this_ is what you had in mind.”

Adora tried to ignore Catra’s whining as she stood sandwiched between Glimmer and Bow, each with a hand clutching the map while all three poured over its contents. The three friends gazed in awe at the sprawling landscape that the map revealed. Adora found her jaw slacken and eyes widen in wonder at the names of the places. _Adventureland. Tomorrowland. Fantasyland._ Adora looked up at the grand entrance in front of her, staring down a long path of quaint shops to a pink and golden castle on the horizon. Her eyes sparkled with joy. _This place must be filled with magic_.

“This place is am-aaa-zing!” Glimmer beamed as she scoured every inch of the map. “We _have_ to ride every single ride. At least three times.”

Bow nodded in enthusiastic agreement, barely able to contain his excitement.

Glimmer let out a squeal of delight as her eyes landed on the spot named the Princess Pavilion. “Look, there are _princesses_ here too!”

At the sound of more princesses, Adora found herself being pressed into the map as Scorpia, Perfuma, Seahawk, and Frosta piled on top of her to get a better look.

“Do you think they have powers like us?” said Frosta.

“Or maybe they like to garden?” said Perfuma.

“Or maybe they all love hugs?” said Scorpia.

Mermista crossed her arms and sighed, hiding her excitement under her usual indifference. “Ugh, or maybe they won’t be happy with us messing around in their kingdom?”

“Maybe we can sing a shanty to get them on our side!” Seahawk hummed a note, nearly erupting into song before Mermista cut him off with an anguished glare.

“Why am I not surprised you’re all so excited about this.” Catra’s voice dripped with snide. “I’m sure you will all feel right at home here.” Adora didn’t need to turn around to know that her girlfriend was busy rolling her eyes at the rest of them. “What is this place even called again?”

“DISNEYLAND!” A chorus of voices erupted into a singsong-like shout of the name of the wonderful place surrounding them. Adora could swear that she heard Catra make a noise of mock disgust behind her.

Adora wiggled her way through the tangle of bodies crowding around the map to turn around to face her brooding girlfriend, who stood with her arms crossed and hip cocked in a way that made Adora both visibly annoyed and slightly turned on. Even when Catra was trying to act aloof, Adora couldn’t help but stare with doe-eyed longing at her. “C’mon babe, I promise it will be fun!” 

Catra noticed the mixture of puppy love and annoyance in Adora’s face, breaking her gaze and blushing awkwardly at the ground as she responded. “Fine, but not because I want to or anything.” Adora caught the slightest hint of a shy smile flash across Catra’s face, making her heart flutter in delight.

“I also share Catra’s…displeasure with this place. It is much too pink and pastel for my tastes.” Hordak crossed his arms in indignation, unsure why and how he had gotten roped into this excursion.

“Just think of all the new tech that we might discover though!” Entrapta patted Hordak lovingly but awkwardly on the arm, clearly trying to comfort him but unsure how exactly to do it.

“Welcome to the Princess Alliance, buddy,” Catra scoffed, just as annoyed with the pastel color palette that she had been subjected to since she started dating Adora and living with her in Bright Moon. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer tried not to take Catra’s rejection of their group aesthetic as a personal affront.

Trying to take control of the situation, Adora pushed her way out of the cluster of bodies and positioned herself in front of the vibrant group. “Well then, where should we go first?”

Adora realized too late that this was clearly the wrong question to ask, as the Princess Alliance erupted into a cacophony of excited shouting, disgruntled mumbling, and confused, manic rambling. Adora thought she heard distinctly “hug all the princesses!” and “try every snack!”, but she had no idea who wanted to do what. A new approach was needed.

“Ok ok, maybe we would be better off splitting up then? Clearly there is a lot to do and see here, so we can all split up and meet back here at the end of the day. How does that sound to everyone?”

With more speed than Adora had ever seen from them, the Princess Alliance immediately broke into a chaotic sprint down the street. Bow and Glimmer sprinted into one shop, while Perfuma, Scorpia, and Frosta sprinted into a different shop. Seahawk drug Mermista into a third shop. Entrapta and Hordak seemed measured in their advance, choosing not to enter any of the shops but instead to walk leisurely towards the castle. Only Adora and Catra remained where they stood when the dust settled.

“Well then, guess you’re stuck with me on this trip,” Catra flicked her tail playfully as she walked with crossed arms to Adora. “We should go find something to do and get this over with then.”

Adora’s frustration with Catra’s needling was starting to get the better of her, but she pressed the feeling down and smiled with her usual dorky grin instead. “And I have the _purr-fect_ idea for what we should do first.”

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora’s bad pun. Adora grabbed her by the forearm, pulling Catra’s arms free of each other so that she could lead her by the hand into one of the first shops on Main Street. As soon as she entered the store, Catra knew exactly what Adora had in mind. The walls and shelves were covered in clothes of various colors and hues, all emblazoned with various logos and images that made Catra’s stomach lurch at the sticky sweetness of it all.

Adora immediately ran to the closest rack of tops and began grabbing various shirts. “Oohh Catra, you should try this on! Oh and this would look really good on you too!” Adora threw a few tops at Catra, all the while giggling with excitement. Catra tried to stifle a giggle at the sight of Adora running around the shop fawning over every piece of clothing she touched.

Some time later (and after much sighing and grumbling about how many different outfits Adora needed to try on), Catra and Adora emerged from the shop in new outfits that fit their surroundings. Adora had chosen a white spirit jersey with a pastel illustration of the castle printed on the front and _DISNEYLAND_ printed in large block letters on the back, which she paired with jean shorts stamped with Mickey Mouse faces and white sneakers printed with small Mickey ear silhouettes. Catra had opted for a much subtler look than her girlfriend, choosing a cropped, dark wash denim jacket with a silhouette of Stitch's face on the back, worn over a black bandeau top and maroon and black leggings. Catra flicked her tail in annoyance as Adora surveyed the street for any sign of the others.

“I told you, you spent too much time trying on clothes. We’re never going to catch up to anyone else now unless...” Catra locked eyes with something in the distance, not bothering to finish her thought. Adora turned to look at her, surprised. Catra seemed to be staring at something with an intense gaze that Adora recognized all too well. _What are you plotting now, Catra?_ She looked around, but Adora saw nothing but shop displays and random people wandering the street, taking photos. The smell of cotton candy and fresh-baked cookies filled the air as upbeat, big band-style music played from an unseen source. As she turned her gaze up the street to the castle, Adora noticed Glimmer and Bow crossing the drawbridge into Fantasyland.

“Oh, I see Glimmer and Bow, Catra! Let’s go see what they are doing!” With this, Adora unceremoniously grabbed Catra’s hand, yanking her away from whatever had grabbed her attention and pulling her in the direction of the other couple. Catra hissed in annoyance but didn’t resist, eventually letting go of Adora’s hand to walk grumpily beside her. Adora let out a soft sigh, trying her hardest not to reveal to Catra her frustration over her girlfriend’s sour attitude. _Why can’t you just act happy to be here with me?_ , Adora asked herself.

After crossing the drawbridge and heading through the castle, Adora and Catra emerged in Fantasyland, where they saw Bow and Glimmer standing in the courtyard, trying to decide where to go next. The couple had also changed into new clothes they had bought from the shops. Glimmer wore a cropped baby pink Minnie Mouse hoodie and lavender short dungarees with white and pink sneakers, while Bow wore a cropped green Goofy shirt (that exposed his midriff of course) with jeans and dark green sneakers. Atop Glimmer’s head, she wore a white Minnie Mouse earband with a pink bow that evoked Marie from _The Aristocats._

“Bow! Glimmer! Over here!” Adora jumped up and down, waving her arms wildly, before running straight to them. Catra grabbed her arm in embarrassment, trailing after Adora more slowly. Adora’s face was plastered with manic joy as she hugged Bow and Glimmer, and the three friends talked over each other excitedly about their new looks.

“Glimmer I LOVE these ears where did you find them they go so well--”

“Adora these shorts are _sooooo_ cuuuute I am so jealous I wish I had--”

“Adora i love this top on you oh what do you think of my shirt should i try--”

By the time Catra had caught up with Adora, the Best Friend Squad had stopped talking about their fashion choices and had moved on to catching each other up on what they had been doing. Catra stopped a few paces behind them, looking with concern at the ride that they were standing next to.

“--but Bow and I were thinking that maybe we should ride this next? It’s called the Mad Tea Party, and we thought that it would be soooo much fun!” Glimmer looked back and forth between them, her eyes expectant.

Adora nodded in excitement, but Catra shuddered at the idea.

“You want to ride _that_ death trap? No thanks, I’d rather not get sick from being spun in circles.” Catra crossed her arms again, pouting. Bow was having none of it.

“Catra, it will be fun! Besides, Glimmer and I already rode all the other rides around here, so this is the only one left.” Bow circled around Catra to face her, but Catra turned away from him, sticking her nose in the air in indignation. Seizing the opportunity, Adora pushed Catra into the queue for the ride, and Adora and Glimmer ran to occupy the space between Catra and her escape route, trapping her.

“Looks like you’re riding with us whether you like it or not!” Adora beamed triumphantly, but Catra looked away after shooting her a dirty look. Adora felt her smile melt into a frown as her heart sank at the sight. “Actually, if you really don’t want to ride with us, you can go do something else. I don’t want to force you.”

Catra’s ears perked up at this, but she made no sign of acknowledging the disappointment that laced Adora’s comment. “No, it’s fine I guess. Just don’t spin us too hard, okay?” Another shy smile flashed across Catra’s face, and Adora couldn’t help but grab Catra’s hand and squeeze it.

“Thanks, babe,” said Adora, kissing her girlfriend softly on the cheek before letting go of her hand. Catra blushed furiously but smiled back at her longingly. Adora wished the moment would go on forever, but the watchful eyes of her friends pulled her back to reality.

Without too much waiting, the two couples were soon on the ride, sitting in their very own teacup. Glimmer picked, running straight to the first available purple and white teacup she could find. Catra rolled her eyes in disgust, but Adora managed to lead her into the teacup by hand. Glimmer and Catra sat in the middle, while Adora and Bow sat on the outside next to their respective partners.

As the teacup began to move, Catra grabbed Adora’s arm, clinging to her for safety. Adora looked at Catra sweetly, nudging her playfully to provoke a little giggle from her. _She tries to look tough, but she's really just a big softy_ , Adora mused to herself. Catra eased her grip but didn’t let go, instead nestling herself more into her girlfriend’s body as the spinning motion of the teacup pressed them together. Adora could feel the warmth of Catra’s body against her own, closing her eyes as she took in the feeling alongside the easy motion of the teacup. A small purr emanated from Catra as they pressed into each other, and Adora felt a warmth radiating from her core, flushing her body with heat.

“Who’s ready for some thrills?!” Bow exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing the wheel in the center of the teacup.

“Oh me, me! Let me help, Bow!” Glimmer grabbed the wheel as Adora snapped her eyes open. She instantly regretted dragging Catra onto the ride with them.

Bow and Glimmer began spinning the wheel in the center with all of their might, throwing the teacup into frantic revolutions. Catra’s ears stood on end and she gripped Adora hard, holding on for her life as the violent spinning jostled the two couples around in their seats and further entangled Catra and Adora. Adora grit her teeth as her stomach flipped upside down in response to the new movement, but she was surprised to find that she liked the sensation. A giggle escaped Adora’s lips, which quickly turned into laughter as she felt her body move along with the chaotic energy of the ride. Bow and Glimmer were relentless with the wheel, spinning with all of their might while howling with laughter. After a little time to adjust to the new sensations, Catra began to laugh a little too, enjoying the ride more and more all while never letting go of Adora’s arm. As the ride slowly began to slow to a halt, the two couples found themselves doubled over with laughter, with Bow and Glimmer grasping the wheel and laughing at each other’s bemused expressions while Catra and Adora embraced and giggled to each other.

Bow and Glimmer exited the teacup first, grabbing each other’s hand and laughing as they walked out. Adora untangled herself from Catra, grabbing her hand as she pulled her out of the teacup, laughing. Catra stumbled as she stepped out of the teacup, landing softly against Adora.

“Guess that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Catra giggled softly, nuzzling Adora's neck as she spoke.

“No, I guess not.” Adora blushed as she giggled in turn.

“Hey you two lovebirds, you have to get off the ride now!” Glimmer waved at them, bringing the cozy couple back to themselves.

Adora blushed furiously in embarrassment, mumbling apologies to the other people beginning to board the teacups while pulling a giggly Catra off the ride platform and back into the open courtyard where Bow and Glimmer stood.

“Well, it seems like you both enjoyed yourselves?” Bow smiled with wide eyes, happy to see his friends so in love. Glimmer squeezed her boyfriend's hand as he spoke. Still flustered, Adora and Catra could only respond with giggles and blushes.

“I know we did!” Glimmer gave Bow a quick kiss on the cheek, eliciting a blush from the brown-eyed archer in turn. “I think Bow and I want to take a little break before we head to the next ride, but I think Perfuma and Scorpia were off checking out the Princess Pavilion if you both want to meet up with them?”

At the sound of the word “princess”, Catra stopped giggling, her expression turning pouty and turbulent again. _I guess Catra is still getting used to the idea of being around princesses_ , Adora thought, noticing Catra’s change.

“That sounds good to me, but only if Catra wants to as well.” Adora felt that this was a very charitable thing to say, but Catra flashed a look of annoyance at her while flicking her tail.

“Yeah whatever. Let’s go see some dumb princesses.” Catra looked away, her warm, giggly demeanor completely replaced with moody indifference. Adora felt her earlier frustration return and mingle with confusion over this sudden change. She found herself longing for the soft, warm feeling she had felt with Catra on the ride.

“Ok then, I guess we’ll go find Scorpia and Perfuma. Thanks for letting us ride the teacups with you both!” Adora smiled at her friends as she began to walk away in the direction of the pavilion, trying her best to stifle the feelings of insecurity and frustration building inside of her. Catra followed behind her, still pouting and flicking her tail with annoyance. 

_What is her deal right now?_ Adora did her best to keep her face neutral and her feelings unsaid.

***

Entrapta and Hordak wandered Tomorrowland aimlessly, unsure of what to do. Entrapta kept her mask down over her face, the noise and energy of Disneyland overwhelming her. Hordak, not wanting to stress out Entrapta even more, was doing his best to remain calm and hide his growing displeasure as well.

“Entrapta, you know we don’t have to keep wandering around if you would rather not. I mean we can keep walking if you want to, but maybe we could also...take a detour? Somewhere quiet perhaps?” Hordak tried to make the question not seem loaded, but he was not great at being subtle.

“I would like to get a closer look at some of the tech that this place has. Maybe we could find a place with lots of tech!” Entrapta lifted her mask to lock eyes with Hordak. “And somewhere quiet would be nice too.”

Hordak sighed in relief, looking around for the first thing that he could find that looked quiet and dark. He caught sight of something off in the distance, a sign. “Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters. That sounds like it could be nice, doesn’t it? It looks like the ride is space-themed.”

“SPACE?!?” At the mention of her favorite thing in the entire known universe, Entrapta dropped her mask and dashed in the direction of the ride. Hordak rushed after her as quickly as he could, but Entrapta was already inside, having pushed past people in the queue to examine an animatronic of Buzz Lightyear set against the backdrop of an interstellar command center.

“This tech is fascinating. Not nearly as advanced as some of my own inventions. With a little work, I bet that I could re-engineer all of this, maybe even get this command station to work properly.” Several guests were looking annoyedly at Entrapta, who had pushed past them all to get as close to the animatronic as she could. Hordak tried to push his way to Entrapta, but the other people in the queue cut off his path.

“Hey, no cutting in line, dude,” said the cast member at the entrance to the ride, clearly peeved that Entrapta had already ignored his pleas to stop cutting. “You have to wait your turn.”

“I don’t care about your stupid ride. Let me through now.”

“Ok, look dude, I don’t know what your deal is, but if you don’t wanna ride then the exit is that way.” The cast member gestured to the exit through which Hordak had followed Entrapta inside. “But like don’t ruin this for everyone else dude.”

“I could not even begin to care what you want, _dude_. I want to get to my partner this instant and make sure that she is--” Hordak looked in the direction of where Entrapta had stood to find that she was nowhere to be seen.

***

After wandering in circles for a few minutes (“Catra, I KNOW where we are going; _stop_ telling me what to do!”), Adora and a very disgruntled Catra arrived at the Princess Pavilion, where they were able to convince the cast member to let them jump the line to join up with Perfuma and Scorpia. When they arrived to meet the other couple, Adora noticed that they had changed their clothes as well. Scorpia wore a black muscle shirt with an image of Hercules on it, paired with dark jeans. Perfuma wore a short, dark blue dress with a flower design that evoked the artwork of the _it’s a small world_ ride. Perfuma wore her customary sandals and accessorized this look with a floral-design Minnie earband.

“Hey you two!” Adora smiled and hugged them once she caught up to where they were, Catra still trailing behind her. “Oh, you have an earband too, Perfuma! It looks so good on you! I saw that Glimmer had one too, and now I’ve been wanting one ever since.” Catra huffed as Adora praised Perfuma’s fashion choices, and Adora tried not to read Catra’s reaction as jealousy.

“I picked it out for her,” Scorpia said. “I thought it went well since she has flower powers and is so pretty and all, ya know?” Scorpia blushed sheepishly, rubbing the top of her head with her pincer in embarrassment.

Perfuma blushed at Scorpia’s awkwardness. “I think she did a great job picking it out too.” Perfuma gave Scorpia a quick peck on the cheek, making Scorpia blush even harder. “Have you two come to meet the princess of this kingdom with us?”

“Yes! Glimmer and Bow told us you would be here, and I figured it would be a good idea to meet her as well.” Adora hazarded a glance at Catra, who seemed not to have noticed that they were having a conversation and instead was staring off into space. “Do you have any idea who she is?”

“Her name is Aurora, but a lot of people have been calling her Sleeping Beauty as well,” Perfuma explained. “I have no idea what they could mean by that except that she must be very beautiful.”

“I think she must have powers that put people to sleep,” Scorpia added, glancing towards the silent, disinterested Catra as well. “What do you think, Wildcat?”

Catra turned her head to glare in response, putting a hand on her hip while turning her body away from Adora. The iciness in Catra's stare put Adora on edge.

“Touchy subject, I guess,” Adora answered for her, attempting only feebly to voice her displeasure at Catra’s behavior. “Whoever she is, it will be good to ask her more in person.”

A cast member waved them on to the meeting hall. “I think we’ll get the chance very soon,” said Perfuma, putting her arm around Adora and Scorpia as they walked into the room. Catra hesitated for a moment before following them inside.

Inside the hall, there were several partitions separating the various princesses. Adora took notice that there seemed to be more than one princess in this kingdom, just like back in Etheria, but she had no idea which one was Sleeping Beauty. She turned to the cast member who led them into the hall.

“Um sorry, which princess is Sleeping Beauty? We’d like to meet her,” Adora smiled at the girl, hoping she would point them in the right direction. The cast member gestured to the princess in the center of the room, a young woman with blonde hair who wore a pink dress and a golden tiara.

“Thanks!” Adora chirped. Adora, Scorpia, and Perfuma walked up to the princess in pink, while Catra continued to lag behind.

“Hello there,” the princess’s voice was sweet and welcoming, putting Adora quickly at ease. “Thank you for visiting with me today.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” said Adora, bowing a little to show her respect. “Is it true that you're a princess? And that’s your castle in the center, isn’t it?”

“Yes, that is my castle in the center. My name is Aurora, though most people call me the Sleeping Beauty.” Aurora smiled kindly at Adora, though Adora thought that she caught a hint of bemusement on the princess’s face.

“Sorry, Sleeping Beauty, we’re new here,” Perfuma chimed in. “Could you tell us why you’re called Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yeah, like do you have sleep powers or something like that?” Scorpia added, her eyes shining with excitement.

“Sleep powers? No, nothing like that I’m afraid,” said Aurora. Scorpia looked down in disappointment, and Perfuma patted her arm gently to comfort her.

Aurora looked at the trio quizzically, surprised that they did not seem to know anything about her. “I was cursed as a baby to fall into an endless sleep after pricking my finger on a spinning wheel on my sixteenth birthday. The curse came true, and I went to sleep for a while. I don’t know how long. But my true love, Prince Phillip, defeated the evil fairy who cursed me and broke the spell with love’s true kiss. That is why I am called the Sleeping Beauty.”

“Love’s true kiss?” Adora's eyes lit up. “What is that?”

Aurora smiled again, still trying to hide her amusement without seeming rude. “Why, love’s true kiss is the greatest magic of all. It is a manifestation of the power of love, and true love can conquer even the greatest evils.”

“True love...conquers the greatest evils?” Adora placed her hand on her chin, looking down at the ground in thought. _Is that how I was able to transform into She Ra again? Is the magic of She Ra the power of true love?_ Adora snuck a glance at Catra, who appeared to be ignoring the conversation and instead inspecting the other people in the hall.

“How do you know if it is true love?” asked Perfuma. “Did you know right away when you had found this magic?”

“I met my true love Philip in my dreams, so when I met him in real life, I knew that he was the one instantly. So I guess you just know when you’ve found true love.”

“So it’s a feeling? I don’t think I understand how you know when you’ve found it.” Scorpia scratched her head again in confusion.

Aurora nodded. “Yes, it’s a feeling, I would say. Like a kind of deep care and joy that wells up inside of you. It’s like you touch this power that is somehow both inside of you but also bigger than you. And it can make miracles happen, like break curses or slay dragons."

“A great power...that is inside you,” Adora looked at Aurora intensely. “Thank you for telling us. It’s been really helpful.”

Aurora smiled in response. “Of course. Now, would you all like a picture with me?”

Adora, Perfuma, and Scorpia all posed for a photo with Sleeping Beauty, after which everyone gave Aurora a hug (and Scorpia gave her the biggest hug of them all). Lost in thought, Adora followed the others out of the hall. _Could it be possible...that Catra is…?_

Adora looked up in shock. _Catra!_ She turned around behind her, half expecting to see her girlfriend staring at her with a pouty expression, but she wasn’t there. Panic filled Adora as her heart dropped into her stomach.

“Hey, Scorpia, Perfuma? Have either of you seen Catra?”

Scorpia and Perfuma unlinked arms and turned to face their blonde friend, confusion and shock splattered across their faces.

“She’s not with you? I thought she was following behind us,” said Scorpia, her concern rising.

“She didn’t seem to be in a good mood,” Perfuma observed, trying to tread this sensitive ground lightly. “Did you two have a fight? Maybe she needed some space to herself?”

Adora’s stomach flipped over, her panic mixing with her anxious need to be with Catra. _Is Catra mad at me? Is that why she has been pouting? Maybe I should have listened to her more. I have been pushing her around all day, dragging her on rides and into shops._ Adora felt a sob catch in her throat. _Or maybe she doesn’t want to be with me after all._

“I have to go find her. Now.” Adora ran off into Fantasyland in a panic, refusing to accept what her mind was screaming at her.

***

Adora had no idea how long she had been running around Disneyland looking for Catra. She started by retracing her steps, but when that didn’t work, she started looking everywhere she hadn’t been yet, thinking that maybe Catra had gone on without her. While she was searching, she ran into Mermista and Seahawk, who were wearing his and hers Donald and Daisy Duck shirts that Seahawk had bought them, leaving the Pirates of Carribean ride. Mermista had explained with exasperation that Seahawk had tried to set their boat on fire (a fact that Seahawk vehemently denied), but otherwise they hadn’t seen Catra all day. After that, Adora ran into Frosta, who was wearing a _Frozen_ t-shirt while stuffing her face with Mickey ice cream bars and dole whip, and Frosta similarly reported between bites of dole whip that she had not seen Catra all day, assuming that she and Adora had been wandering Disneyland together. After circling Disneyland for what felt like the hundredth time, Adora stopped and sat on a bench in Main Street, defeated. _Catra, where have you gone?_

While Adora sat on the bench, she spotted Spinnerella and Netossa sitting on a park bench across the street, holding hands and wearing matching rainbow Mickey Mouse shirts. They shared cotton candy between the two of them, talking and laughing with each other. Without hesitation, Adora got up from her bench and bounded over to them, nearly knocking over a bystander or two in the process.

“Netossa! Spinnerella! When did you two get here?” Adora stopped in front of them, a little out of breath from lapping Disneyland so many times already. “I didn’t know that you both came with us all.”

“We didn’t,” Netossa said, her voice flat. Adora’s intrusion was clearly unwelcome. “Spinny and I wanted to have a peaceful, relaxing vacation, so we made our own travel plans.” Spinnerella nodded in agreement.

“But we were already planning to come here! And we’re having a _great_ time!” Adora tried not to shout as she said this, feeling her panic mix with exhaustion and frustration. Netossa raised an eyebrow.

“Right, obviously. And right now you’re proving to me why it was a good idea _not_ to come with the rest of you.”

“I think what we're trying to say,” said Spinnerella, ever the diplomatic one of the two, “is that you seem a little upset about something, Adora.”

“UPSET? No way! _Not at all_.” Adora hoped that her expression was not as crazed as her insides felt. Spinnerella sighed while Netossa scoffed. “Ok, so maybe I’m not doing a good job of hiding it.”

“No, you’re not,” Netossa looked at Adora hard. “And you’re terrible at lying. So spill some tea, girl.”

“Catra and I were having a great time at first! Or so I thought... She seemed like she was having a good time, right? But she was also being really pouty and distant! Which is typical Catra I _know_ , but STILL! I know that being around the princesses now is still new to her, but I thought that if we were _together_ everything would be okay? And now I’m worried that she doesn’t want to be with me at all.”

“Ok, you need to chill out right this second, Adora.” Netossa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “You kids can be _so_ dramatic.”

“Darling, be kind. Adora and Catra are still figuring things out.” Spinnerella touched her wife lightly on the arm, easing Netossa’s frustration. “Adora, I think that maybe you’re pushing Catra a little too hard right now. I know that you are worried about losing her again, but she chose you as much as you chose her. And if you really love Catra, then part of loving her means that you have to accept where she is in her journey right now and respect that she needs to do things in her own time.”

Adora looked down in embarrassment, unsure what to say. “I just want her to be okay with all of this. With _me._ You know, being a princess and all now. I just worry that I will never be the person that she wants me to be. That I won’t be _enough_ for her.”

“Adora, just stop and listen to Spinny for a second,” Netossa looked at Adora with a fire behind her eyes. Adora tried to fight back the urge to cry.

“I know that this is scary and new for you, but Adora, you need to believe in Catra. You believed in her enough to save her from Horde Prime. You believed in her enough to admit your feelings for her. So now you have to believe in her again, which means believing that if she chose you too, then you are enough for her.” Spinnerella’s voice was gentle and even, and Adora found it soothing in a way that she did not expect. She let a few tears escape before centering her breathing again.

“Thank you both,” Adora said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I guess I have just been having a lot of doubts recently. I just want to find Catra so that I can tell her--”

A loud crash and the sound of glass breaking cut Adora off. She turned in the direction of the noise to see what looked like pirates in historical fashion breaking the shop windows and looting the displays.

“Looks like we have trouble.” Netossa sprang to her feet, Spinnerella shortly behind her.

Adora nodded, raising her hand to the sky. “FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!”

But nothing happened.

“What?! I can’t transform!” Adora looked at Spinnerella and Netossa, panic consuming her once again.

“That’s okay; we’ll handle this then!” Netossa threw out her hands to summon a net to trap the pirates.

But nothing happened. Again.

“What? I can’t use my powers either!” Netossa looked at Spinnerella with shock, who similarly seemed to be struggling to summon her powers over wind.

“Me neither. Something must be interfering with our powers here.” Spinnerella looked back at Netossa with her own shock and confusion.

“Maybe we can’t use magic here since we’re not from this planet?” wondered Netossa. “Or maybe there are different rules to how magic operates here?”

“Either way, we have to stop them,” said Adora, steeling herself for the fight. “Let’s GO!”

Adora charged down the street, not even hesitating to check if Netossa and Spinnerella were following. As she approached the first few pirates close to her, a couple of motley looking men with scraggly beards and no shoes, she realized that their features looked waxy and inhuman, despite otherwise appearing human from a distance. Adora lunged, attempting to punch one of the pirates within striking range, but she found her fist connected not with flesh and bone but steel. The surprise and pain of the impact sent Adora reeling.

“They’re not human. They’re _robots_!” Adora grabbed her fist in pain, throwing her words over her shoulder to Spinnerella and Netossa.

Unfortunately for Adora, the robot pirate did not like being punched. It turned to face her, its mechanized face contorting its waxy features grotesquely. It threw out its arms, attempting to grab and restrain Adora, while the other two pirates next to it drew their swords. Clearly outmatched, Adora sidestepped the pirate’s reach and rammed herself into it. The pirate fell off balance and crashed into the other two, giving Adora an opportunity to seize one of their dropped swords. As she was about to stab the fallen pirate robot, Adora noticed a girl with short hair and cat ears running down the street in the direction of the castle.

“CATRA!”

Adora dashed down the street after her girlfriend, relieved to finally find her but scared for her safety. But Catra was quick, and Adora lost her amidst the chaos of the robot attack as people scrambled for safety and shelter. Netossa and Spinnerella worked on getting people to safety, while Adora noticed the other members of the Princess Alliance converging on Main Street, powerless yet unwilling to let innocent people be harmed. As Adora approached the castle, she was stunned to see not Catra, but a giant mechanical dragon blocking her path.

The dragon was huge, much larger than the other animatronics, and it appeared to be built on a parade float base. It was purple and black in color, with large purple and black horns sprouting from its head. It had thin, bat-like wings that would not sustain flight, and a fanged maw that opened and closed ferociously. Adora took some distance from the dragon, looking for any sign of weak points. Before she could attack, the dragon unleashed a stream of fire at Adora, causing her to dive behind the stone ramparts surrounding the drawbridge, dropping her weapon in the process.

“ADORA! Is that you, Adora?” Catra’s voice pierced the air as the fire began to dwindle. Adora peered out around the corner to see Catra on the other side of the courtyard, a short sprint away from her. Adora tried to signal to her that it was her, but Catra couldn’t see her from where she was taking cover. Adora knew she needed to act quickly; if Catra tried to come to her to find her, she would be in the line of fire of the dragon. Adora jumped up from where she was hiding, calling to Catra.

“Catra! It’s me! I’m over here, but stay where you are! This dragon can breathe fi---”

“ADORA, LOOK OUT!”

Catra’s scream shot through the courtyard as the dragon unleashed a new stream of flames at the now exposed Adora. Unprepared to take cover this time, Adora took the full blast of the fire, feeling the heat singe her skin and hair. Adora managed to pull away from the attack, crawling back into cover. She hope that she wasn't too badly burned, but she could feel her wounds sting with pain. Without She Ra, Adora knew that she would not be able to stand to face the dragon again without medical care first.  
  
Catra sprinted across the courtyard, drawing the dragon’s attention away from Adora. Catra weaved through the stream of flames, too quick and lithe for the dragon to hit effectively while she was moving. As Catra managed to reach the injured Adora, Adora felt her consciousness slipping, the searing pain from her burns intensifying as she felt her adrenaline fade away. Catra grabbed Adora and cradled her, sobbing over her while repeating her name over and over.

“Catra, I’m so sorry.” It was taking all of Adora’s strength to talk, but she knew that she needed to say this to Catra right now. “I’m sorry that I made you come here. I’m sorry that I’ve been pushing you so hard. I believe in you, Catra, and I love you for who you are. You don’t have to love princesses or pastels or sparkles. All I want is for you to love me as much as I love you.”

“You dork,” Catra choked out between sobs, “Of course I love you. I love that _you_ love this place. I know that I am not always good at showing you that, but I love you with all of my heart. Please stay with me. Don’t ever leave me again, Adora. ADORA!”

Adora closed her eyes, slipping unconscious. In desperation, Catra kissed Adora as she slipped away.

Adora’s eyes shot open, and her body began to glow. Confused, Catra pulled away but continued to cradle her love. Adora’s burns slowly disappeared as she glowed with a brighter and brighter light. She grabbed Catra’s face and kissed her back deeply.

With this, Adora and Catra erupted into light. As the flash of light dimmed, Adora stood proud and tall as She Ra.

She Ra summoned her sword and walked out to face the dragon, who prepared another blast of fire. She Ra leveled her sword at the dragon’s heart, throwing it with all of her might. The sword hurtled through the air as the mechanical dragon prepared its attack. Her sword struck true, piercing the metal hide of the dragon and lodging itself in the dragon’s center. The dragon loosed a mechanized roar, the sounds of leaking fluid and compressed air streaming out of it. The sword exploded into a flood of rainbow energy that swept the entirety of Disneyland, destroying the interior of the dragon and rendering it inert. The energy struck the animatronic pirates, dropping them to the ground where they stood in battle against the Princess Alliance.

As the dust settled, the crowd let out a cheer and applause, thinking the whole event an elaborate stage show. Catra moved to embrace She Ra, who transformed back into Adora before kissing her love once more. They broke apart, Adora feeling warm and powerful like she never had before. As Adora and Catra stood on the drawbridge, entangled in each other’s arms, Aurora walked up to them, coming from inside the castle and making her way slowly around the dragon’s now motionless form. As she approached, Adora and Catra untangled themselves, making sure to keep their hands clasped and fingers interlaced.

“Brave heroes, thank you for saving our kingdom. I am not sure how those animatronics, particularly this dragon based on my old foe Maleficent, came to life, but I am grateful for your deeds.” Aurora curtsied to Adora and Catra, causing them both to blush awkwardly.

“Sleeping Beauty, I don’t know if this is what you meant about love being a great power, but I think I felt it. The magic of true love.” Adora looked at Aurora with a sparkle in her eyes, squeezing Catra’s hand tightly as she spoke. “I think that my power to become She Ra is similar. She Ra is my home’s power of hope and love, and when I felt my love for Catra, I was able to call upon her again."

Aurora smiled and nodded her head. “This is the power of true love’s kiss. I could sense that you contained great magic when I met you, but it was sealed. When you shared a kiss with your true love though, it released the seal on that magic and allowed you to transform in this place.”

“I guess I have Catra to thank for that then.” Adora looked at Catra longingly, a dopey smile plastered on her face.

“You’re such an idiot, Adora,” said Catra, blushing intensely while looking into Adora’s eyes. The two girls giggled.

“If I might, I would like to bless you both with a special gift. The three good fairies have shared their magic with me so that you might have this.”

Aurora outstretched her arm and opened her hand, a faint glow escaping her hand and surrounding Adora and Catra. As the glow expanded, Adora and Catra felt their clothes change and transform. Adora’s clothes transformed into a flowing, white princess-like gown with golden details, completed with a delicate golden tiara, while Catra’s clothes transformed into that of a regal prince, sporting a maroon doublet, dark trousers and boots, and a white and gold cape. The clothes seemed to sparkle and glow with a magic unlike that on Etheria. _This must be the magic of Disneyland!_ Adora’s heart thumped wildly in her chest as she took in the sight of Catra in her new clothes.

“These are magical garments that respond to the magic of true love,” Aurora continued. “So long as you have true love in your hearts, these garments will give you special protection from evil. Treat them and true love with care, for love is the greatest treasure of all.”

“Thanks, princess,” said Catra, her eyes welling with tears.

Aurora shook her head. “Without you, these horrors would have destroyed my home, so I am the one who needs to thank you.” Aurora’s face lit up with surprise. “In fact, there _is_ something else I would like to do for you both.”

“You’ve already done so much for us,” Adora interjected humbly. “Please don’t worry about it.”

“I insist,” said Aurora, raising a hand to quiet Adora. “We shall have a parade in your honor. And you shall always be welcome guests in our magic kingdom.”

“Well, doesn’t sound like we should refuse her, Adora,” Catra smirked, clearly enjoying the attention and praise. Adora giggled in agreement.

Aurora clapped her hands together. “Let’s have a parade then!”

***

After clearing out the pirate and dragon remains, the parade was under way. Adora and Catra, resplendent in their new garments, stood on their float at the end of the parade. The float was decorated with gold and inspired by Sleeping Beauty’s castle. Lovely waltz music filled the air, coming again from an unseen source. Catra offered Adora her hand, and the two began to waltz. Catra drew Adora close to her, taking the lead while Adora attempted to follow (she only stole the lead from Catra a few times). Adora and Catra danced on the float in the fading light of the day as the parade progressed while people cheered and waved in delight as they passed by.

Pushing their way to the other members of the Princess Alliance, Entrapta and Hordak made their way clumsily through the crowd. Surprised to only now see them, Glimmer turned to greet them, waving frantically.

“Entrapta! Hordak! Where have you two been? We haven’t seen you all day!”

Hordak looked away, clearly ashamed of something. “Well, it’s been a full day for us really. Entrapta and I didn't have the best time here, so we tried to find a quiet ride and ended up getting...preoccupied, one could say.”

“What Hordak is trying to say,” Entrapta interjected, “was that I made an important scientific discovery about this place! Their mechanical creations seem to be laced with magic just like First Ones tech, so I was able to tweak their programming to make them sentient! I brought a bunch of things to life, including some robotic pirates and even a _dragon_ and--”

“Wait, wait, wait. You mean that _you’re_ the one responsible for the attack?” Glimmer’s eyes sparkled with anger, and Bow did his best to restrain her. Entrapta lowered her face mask in reply, and Hordak looked away in embarrassment and shame.

“Ugh, why am I not surprised?” Mermista groaned.

“At least it all worked out in the end,” said Bow, soothing Glimmer by kissing her on the forehead.

“And I think Adora and Catra learned a valuable lesson,” said Netossa, winking at her wife. Spinnerella responded with a sly smile.

The Princess Alliance turned to look at the float bearing the dancing couple to the end of the parade’s route. At a quieter moment in the music, Adora nuzzled close to Catra, a lingering question still burning in the back of her mind.

“Catra, why did you disappear back at the Princess Pavilion? I was so worried what might have happened to you.”

“Oh, right!” Catra exclaimed, stopping her soft, swaying movements suddenly. “In all the chaos I forgot, but I wanted to sneak away so that I could get you something.” Catra untangled herself from Adora’s arms and ran to the back of the float, producing from a hidden spot a pair of rainbow colored Minnie earbands. “I knew you kept saying that you wanted a pair, and I saw these back when we were finished shopping, so I thought I would go buy a pair for us.” Catra looked away, embarrassed by her own sudden vulnerability. “You know, to say I’m sorry. It’s something I’m trying to work on still.”

Catra flicked her tail, nervously awaiting Adora's response. Adora took one of the earbands and put it on Catra’s head, tucking it carefully behind her ears, causing Catra to look at her in surprise. She then took off her tiara to put the other pair on her own head.

“I love it, and I love you. I’m sorry that I dragged you along all day even though you didn’t want to be here.”

“Are you kidding? This may not be my kind of place, but I love being beside you. Because I love you too.”

Adora and Catra laced hands and kissed again as the float continued down Main Street, their entwined bodies a single silhouette against the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for my other fic yet but i promise i will get back to working on it soon! the world is sad these days and i needed some catradora fluff because we all deserve good things too sometimes
> 
> I like to imagine that the outfits that Aurora gives to Catra and Adora are their flash forward outfits personally, since those outfits evoked a princess and prince aesthetic to me. feel free to interpret their outfits as you see fit tho! also, adora and perfuma's disney-inspired outfits are based on actual disney clothing that i found online. also Sleeping Beauty is my favorite Disney movie (in case you couldn't tell already haha). so there are some fun facts for you!
> 
> i hope the angst in this fic wasn't too much and that it was mostly fluffy and light! catra and adora riding the teacups was my fave part to write :)
> 
> thanks for reading and stay safe everyone! xx


End file.
